Nephilim
by Agneta Steam
Summary: Historia perteneciente al desafío Fictober 2019. Dia 1 - Nephilim Girolamo siempre quizo saber


Girolamo sabía, desde que tenía uso de memoria, que había cuestiones que despertaban en su interior el deseo de saber más, y otras cuestiones que no.

Como adolescente que había crecido huérfano en uno de los tantos monasterios de Roma, jamás se había preguntado quienes eran sus padres y por qué lo habían abandonado, pues no había mucho por descubrir. A diferencia de sus compañeros, no fantaseaba con que fueran nobles que los habían protegido bajo el brazo protector de la Iglesia para un día regresar por ellos.

Tenía claro que seguramente proviniera de campesinos pobres que, no pudiendo o queriendo criar un hijo en penurias, apelaban a los monasterios donde tenían techo y alimento garantizados, de padres fallecidos o, en el peor de los casos, de alguna de las tantas prostitutas romanas.

No había misterio que develar porque sabía con certeza que su Padre, su verdadero Padre, no estaba en la tierra.

Había otras cuestiones que lo dejaban con un anhelo incontenible de encontrar la respuesta. Sabía que había respuestas para todo, pero no iba a encontrarlas en boca de los sacerdotes que allí vivían, porque conocían lo mismo o menos que él. Algunos le decían que la respuesta la tenía Dios, que Dios no pretendía que sus hijos la supieran aún, que el alma humana no estaba preparada para comprender ciertas cosas mientras estaba en su fase terrenal. El momento de obtener el conocimiento llegaría una vez que regresaran al paraíso.

Pero para Girolamo esas respuestas no eran suficientes, por mucho que hubiese tratado de convencerse. Quizás los sacerdotes eran los que no tenían la capacidad de comprender el conocimiento de esas cuestiones. Pero Girolamo sí, y en algún lugar del mundo Dios había dejado la información para aquéllos con ansias y capacidad de aprehenderla.

Cuando terminaron de estudiar el Génesis, había una interrogante que Girolamo tenía pendiente resolver. ¿Dónde estaban los hijos de ángeles caídos y mujeres? ¿Qué había pasado con ellos? Debían estar es la tierra, donde habitaban también los humanos pecadores. Porque no había en las escrituras sagradas mención alguna de que estuvieran en el infierno, y Dios no les permitiría habitar en el Edén.

Algunos sacerdotes lo observaban espantados, otros le respondían que eso lo sabía Dios y que, llegado el momento, lo iluminaría con la respuesta.

Harto de tantas vaguedades, Girolamo se dedicó días a leer y leer la totalidad de las sagradas escrituras en las distintas versiones que podía leer; a sus catorce años, aparte del latín, comprendía griego y un poco, muy poco, de hebreo, pero comparando, quizás, llegaría alguna pista.

Preocupado por su reciente obsesión, uno de los sacerdotes más ancianos decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Se sentó a su lado y le pidió explicaciones. Sabía que Girolamo era diferente a los otros aprendices; que las explicaciones vagas y repetitivas que otros jóvenes aceptaban sin cuestionar, a Girolamo le despertaban cientos de nuevas preguntas.

— Los nephilim — dijo el anciano, sobándose la barba —. Imagino que los otros sacerdotes ya te han dicho que no se sabe que ha pasado con ellos tras el diluvio enviado por el Señor.

El joven asintió exasperado de escuchar nuevamente lo mismo, pero con la esperanza de obtener algún indicio más.

El anciano observó con detenimiento a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie escuchara la conversación. Pero estaban solos en la precaria biblioteca, el comportamiento de su discípulo había colmado la paciencia de muchos sacerdotes.

— En otras tierras, hay rumores de que los nephilim habitan cuevas subterráneas, donde están en profundo letargo, como castigo. Otros creen que han sido exterminados.

Girolamo negó con la cabeza, decepcionado.

— ¿Rumores?— dijo el joven con cierta arrogancia. — Los rumores no son nada en concreto, no voy a alcanzar ninguna respuesta partiendo de rumores.

—Es posible —dijo el anciano sin ofenderse—. Pero investigar si un rumor refleja una verdad o no es un buen punto de partida para encontrar una respuesta que los hombres no tienen — sonrió brevemente—. Eso, o buscar el Libro de hojas, si es que realmente existe.

— ¿El Libro de hojas?

El sacerdote sonrió nuevamente al haber logrado el interés del muchacho.

— Se trata de otro rumor— aclaró y se contuvo de no reírse ante el gesto de fastidio del menor —. Un libro infinito, escrito por seres de una consciencia superior, cercana a la del Señor, quizás los mismos ángeles, donde se revelan grandes secretos y conocimientos que de otra forma son inalcanzables.

— Otro rumor — murmuró Girolamo molesto.

— Otro rumor — confirmó el anciano—, que puedes creer o no. Quizás un día tú, que tanto investigas, te encuentres una pista más concreta. Algunos creen que las pistas están en el mismísimo Vaticano. Esfuérzate por llegar allí y lo sabrás.

Girolamo no respondió. Tampoco volvió a prestarle atención. Al final todo había sido una artimaña para convencerlo de pasar su vida en Roma, al servicio del Vaticano.

Pero Girolamo tenía otros planes. Iba a recorrer el mundo. Roma era demasiado pequeña para albergar todas las respuestas.

Tal vez cuando abandonara el monasterio no tendría todos los recursos necesarios para viajar. Pero aún tenía tiempo para encontrar la manera.

Lo único que debía llevarse de allí era su fe. Porque Dios no estaba solamente en la Iglesia, sino en el corazón de los fieles. Y Girolamo sabía que lo iba a guiar en su búsqueda.

_**N/A:** La historia era diferente antes de escribir, mi subconsciente la modificó._

_1) Me inspiré en el fanfic Adepto a otros dioses que pueden encontrar en AO3 (en ruso). Comparto con la autora la idea de que Girolamo tiene deseos de saber, por eso su obsesión con el Libro de hojas (y Leonardo)._

_2) Quería que la conclusión del fic fuera que Girolamo despertara su interés por el Libro de hojas durante su estadía en el monasterio, pero al final decidí que sin pruebas concretas no creería en algo así. Mi idea es que una vez vea la hoja guardada en el Vaticano no solo creerá en la existencia del libro, sino que comenzará su búsqueda._

_Espero les guste. Me costó empezar._

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
